


Adrien is being abused

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe and Adrien are platonic best friends, Rated T for discussions of parental abuse, Sad, major tonal shift because I didn't know where I was going when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe wants to help, but Adrien won't let her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois
Kudos: 13





	Adrien is being abused

"Do you ever feel jealous of someone else?" Adrien leaned back in his chair.  
Chloe snorted. "If anything, other people should be jealous of me."  
"Chloe..." Adrien raised an eyebrow.  
"You know other people wish they could be me. And for good reason." She flipped her hair cliche-ly.  
"I wouldn't want to be you."  
"You practically are me. Except for donating to charities and the whole nice thing - seriously, does your father make you do that? I thought you couldn't touch the money until you were eighteen."  
Adrien shrugged. "It is Father's business. And I like donating to charities. I'd rather go and volunteer, but Father would never let me."  
Chloe's gaze softened, the way everyone's did when he mentioned Father. "You're spineless. I'll never understand why you refuse to call the authorities for such an obvious case of abuse."  
"Will you stop with your conspiracy theories?"  
"Normal parents make their children feel safe. You know you can come live with me anytime, right?"  
"You only remind me at least once every time we talk."  
"Adrien, please." The open desperation in her voice, almost like she was on the verge of crying, quickly quieted him. "I love my father, and I love him because he's never acted like Gabriel Agrestre in his life. You don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does."  
"Really, it's fine. I think you're overreacting. He's never hurt me."  
"He has." She said, almost spat, her voice cold and full of hate. "Adrien, you haven't been fine since your mother died. You haven't been fine since you were born." She met his eyes, and he shrank back. "Please don't tell me that you're fine ever again."  
"C-Chloe, you're scaring me..."  
"Your father scares me. He's a psycho! An abusive, sick freak who needs to -"  
"Chloe, I know that you don't know him that well, but there's no reason to be so disrespectful-"  
"Oh, and why is that? Does being disrespectful to Father-" she hissed the name mockingly, before the tension in her body lessened, and she stared at the ground. "Does it get you hurt?"  
"I keep telling you, he never hurts me."  
"Okay, Adrien. I'm going to tell you about a kid."  
"What's their name?"  
"It doesn't matter. The kid has a bad father, who put him in magazines when he was born and repeatedly treats him more like an object than a person -"  
"I see what you're trying to do here, but you don't understand! Sure, he's not perfect, but he tries."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Tell me one time he's tried."  
"He's busy." He deflated. "When he has time, he eats dinner with me. Like that one time when I was seven! He buys me video games, he let me go to school-"  
"You're literally describing the bare minimum. Every parent should do that. And every parent should try to make their children happy. I know you're not. Adrien, you didn't ask to be born. It's not your job to be perfect so that Gabriel doesn't have to try."  
He flinched. "I-I'm just trying to make him happy."  
"He'll never be happy. Not with you."  
"I just want him to not be so mad at me all the time." His voice was small. "What am I doing wrong? I know I remind him of mother, I should-"  
"He didn't want you. He wanted a Barbie. He's mad at you for having emotions and taking up a modicum of his precious time." Her fingers curved into fists. "You're never going to make him happy, or be someone that he's proud of, or fix your non-existent relationship. He hasn't given you anything. So why are you giving everything to him?"  
"Because I don't know what else to do." He managed.  
Chloe sighed. "You don't have to do anything. If you could just come live with us, you'd understand."  
"I can't leave him. You know that."  
"I know. Just...please think about it. When you turn eighteen."  
"I will. It'll be okay." He promised her.   
"It's not. And I'll show you that...someday."


End file.
